The allocation and use of Developmental Funds has been managed centrally. Developmental Funds at UPCI have been utilized in two w/ays: 1) New Investigator and Program Support, to enhance research areas that have been identified in the strategic planning process as high priority for development and expansion; and 2) Pilot funding of UPCI member projects deemed by an internal advisory committee to be the most meritorious scientifically and likely to facilitate interactions among program members or to lead to subsequent success in obtaining major external funding. These developmental funds have been extremely helpful to vigorously promote the high priority goals of UPCI. The review of this funding category at the last competitive renewal ofthe CCSG rated it as having Excellent to Outstanding merit. Following the same approach that has been quite successful to date, it is proposed that the majority of funds being requested will be utilized to support recruitment in high priority areas for ongoing development and expansion. To a lesser extent, Developmental Funds will be used to fund pilot projects that explore innovative ideas and develop new collaborations as well as to enhance the capability of shared facilities to a lesser extent.